Trapped Within the Cage of Skin and Bone
by Loopholes47
Summary: Sometimes being the antagonist is a very good thing. And you can annoy Danzo to death and say you're just practicing your social skills. SI/Self-Insert, or something along those lines.


**Trapped Within the Cage of Skin and Bone**

**And when I finally realized how deep I was, I had nothing but another breath of air before plunging back in. But one breath was enough to force back the foes of the future, and one breath would create indefinite maelstroms soon indeed. **

* * *

What's it like to just fall asleep?

Well… It's a nice feeling. Say you've had a hard day babysitting fifteen immature brats. So when you enter your own bedroom without anybody barging in to scream in your ears, you feel sort of relaxed, right? Like there are no worries. None at all. And you lay across comfortable, warm pillows and snuggle up against your favorite teddy bear, what do you feel?

Warmth?

Relief?

Comfort?

Or maybe… Dread?

Because that's what I felt when I fell down to sleep.

_Rest is for the weary and sleep is for the dead._

I'm not going to explain about my death or anything pertaining to it since I really don't want to think about that right now either. Really, all I'm going to say is that death is boring. You just happen to fall asleep and wake up in a bottomless pit of black. I would call it the Void. Oh, and ooh! There's black over there, too! Next to 'over there' is even more black. And you end up just screaming your head off about how much of the black color you can spot in a room that pretty much runs on one color: Black. I'm not being racist or anything, hell, if it weren't for Martin Luther King and Abe Lincoln, I wouldn't have been born. Safe in America, at least. Well, safe as I could be…

But, I'm starting to realize something.

If I'm in the Void, then where's the _Stargate_ gang? Wonder if Jack's going to save me with their tesseract. Hehe. It'd be kind of funny for Teal'c and Carter, possible Daniel if he's still alive depending where I am in the series, to spot this random person in the Void.

But alas, not even my little gang of alien-catchers would be able to enter where I am in now. The dark hole where I'm trapped in is different from the dark cave _Little Einstein_ visits. In fact, it's rather warm if I haven't noticed.

But here's my main question.

What happens when you die?

My answer: Simple.

Whether you're Christian, Buddhist, Catholic, or a Jashinist of sorts, you end up wherever your God deems you fit. And any Atheist end up in whatever they think they would deem a good resting place for the rest of their shitty dead lives. And that's that. But what about me? Where did I end up in? Do I even want to find out? For the last question, I probably don't want to find out how the hell I landed in an empty space with nothing to look at other than a single boring color. For Jashin's sake, I can't even see my own body…

…Wait… Can I?

…No… I can't…

I can't even feel my neck, so I can't tilt it downwards.

The good news was that I wasn't entirely alone in the Void. After long periods of time, I could feel something brush my side. And it brushed my side again after an even longer time pool. Or I was just insufferably impatient and cranky. That's odd. I'm usually not prone to be impatient. I was rather dignified and patient. Guess it helps your patience if you lived with a family who took really long times in the bathroom.

It became a circulatory thing when I met whatever was brushing at my side. We bumped into each other during some kind of pattern gap, then went minding our own business. Except there wasn't that much to mind. Oh, just staring into the empty wall of space here!

When I was finally able to see more than just black, the next color just happened to white. Scorching, starch white right from its source. It's incredibly rude and obnoxious to break down and flail while blowing your lungs to the acme just because your eyes burn from bright light, so I stood still and shut my eyes so the only thing I saw was black again. Lovely. Of course, only naturally did these big, slimy things (hands?) touch and prod me. What was I? A wee baby that came straight from its darling mother's womb?

Ha-ha-ha-… I don't think so.

Curiosity killed the cat, but hey! I'm already dead! So I could get curious once in a while, so I peeked an eye open. My vision was superbly blurry for unknown reasons since my other sight was just plain average, more or less likely below considering all the online fanfiction I read weekly. I peeked another eye open for good measure and came face to face with a face.

It wasn't handsome, but it wasn't ugly. Wrinkled and seriously stressed out would fit the dude's expression. Or it was a woman… Can't be too sure since my eyesight is so horrible. But the thing that caught my eye was this headband on the dude's head. (Duh!)

The headband had a metal plate strapped dead center and the sign etched deeply in it was terrifying.

The metal plate consisted of a swirl with two points jutting out from the top right and lower left.

I was in Konoha, dammit!

This sucked ducks.


End file.
